


A Message

by rayoflight, shardsofglass (rayoflight)



Series: Spock/Uhura Mirrorverse Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/rayoflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/shardsofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble. torture (as foreplay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message

"It has become necessary to reinforce Mr. Chekov's sense of loyalty." he said and her smile grew wider. "...I see this pleases you. Would you rather take charge of this task?"

"Mmm, I quite enjoy watching how efficient you are in this, ashal-veh, but I also quite enjoy having my hand in, as you well know. ...Perhaps, we could take turns?"

"As you say." he said and gently brushed a few fingertips across her brow.

Chekov worked his station and finished his shift without incident, confident that his little reports would eventually pile-up enough to warrant a demotion for Spock and a possible promotion for himself, consequences no one would ever discover he had been responsible for.

He was practically strolling through the corridors, lifted by the knowledge of his own cunning, when he came upon Spock and Uhura, for all the world looking like they were meeting someone for a date.

"Hello, Mr Chekov." Spock said, his eyes gleaming.

Chekov sensed trouble immediately. Perhaps, he could slip away...

"-Commander, -Lieutenant." he said, nodding with a forced smile. "I was just going to meet Hikaru."

Uhura casually stepped closer. "I'm afraid he is no longer in his quarters. -We've just been by, you see."

Chekov's smile instantly melted away. "...Look. You must know, he had nothing, _absolutely_ nothing to do with this. He is still the best pilot in the Empire... It was all me, okay?"

"Aww." Uhura said, placing an open palm on his chest. "You _do_ love him, very much. You would never betray _him_ to the Empire, now would you?"

Chekov didn't trust his words, so he simply shook his head.

"The Lieutenant makes an excellent point. With the proper motivation, even one such as yourself could find justification to remain loyal to your fellow crew-members. -This is not beyond your comprehension and yet you choose not to."

"I -I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt him." Chekov said, his voice close to tears.

Uhura laughed. "Oh Chekov, we haven't harmed him. What kind of people do you think we are? _You_ on the other hand... We have every right to." she finished coldly.

With that, Chekov felt a shooting pain radiate through-out his body touching every part of him, -inescapable. He dully thought that the crazy bitch must have taken his agonizer and placed it on him without his knowledge, before the world went black.

He slowly came to, tied to a chair in the middle of one of the interrogation chambers. It was dimly lit and permanently smelled of various lifeforms' bodily fluids, despite having been frequently cleaned.

Shockingly cold water splashed over his body and he jerked in his restraints, his whole body trembling violently.

Uhura chuckled and she put the hose down.

"Where's Hikaru?" he said.

Neither one of them answered him.

"When did you begin these transmissions?" Spock calmly inquired.

Chekov hesitated and Spock activated his agonizer. He held the button for what seemed like an eternity. Chekov felt his bladder release beneath the blinding pain.

He cut the device and repeated his question.

"For, -For the past ten months. -The captain would never authorize these alliances. Aliens are dangerous, unpredictable...They can't feel what we do." he said desperately, unwisely addressing Uhura.

Uhura lifted her leg and placed a hard boot-heel against his groin. Chekov howled. "-Is that so?" She slowly increased the pressure.

"Please... _PLEASE!!"_

She gripped his face in one hand, forcing him to look at her. "It's a shame. All of that uncanny intellect... You've been in space _all this time_ and yet you remain _so simple._ "

She let her boot-heel drop and he gasped at the bright flare of pain as the tension released. He felt like she might have permanently damaged him. He watched her move next to Spock, their fingers briefly touching.

"Your prejudice weakens you. -It blinds you and the rest of the Empire to the inevitable fall to come." Uhura said.

"Your Hikaru is here. He will be allowed to assist you shortly... but before that is to come to pass, I require the names of those you have been in contact with and the exact data that you have provided them with." Spock said.

Chekov gave all that he could, including the encryption codes for his messages, names, and the dates they were sent. ...Like a good little boy.

Afterward, Uhura disappeared for a time and then returned leading Hikaru bound in front of her, her knife-point at his throat.

"You must not ever do this again." she said gently, as if admonishing a child for stealing a cookie.

She then calmly drew the blade down the side of Sulu's face, while both men screamed.

Spock nerve-pinched him and Chekov watched through teary, hate-filled eyes as they untied his unconscious form.

"When he comes to, he will provide the necessary assistance." Spock informed him.

Uhura wiped her blade on Chekov's shoulder, re-holstered it and followed Spock out of the room.


End file.
